Más viva que nunca
by Korralicious
Summary: Después de que Zuko toma malas decisiones, el se dará cuenta que Suki nunca ha estado más viva sino hasta ahora. Suki/Zuko. AU


**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes (lamentablemente T-T) **

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**De acuerdo antes de empezar este fanfic es AU, así que aquí Suki es la Avatar y Zuko está en el mismo lado que Azula. Así que disfruten :3**

"Míralo de esta forma Zuzu, cuando acabemos con ella podremos finalmente dominar las naciones y así seguirá siendo porque asesinaría al siguiente Avatar y al siguiente y al siguiente. Así hasta que la gente pierda esperanza en que alguna vez su Avatar regresará" Dijo Azula con una malvada sonrisa y una capucha cubriendo su rostro. "El plan de nuestro padre es brillante y está llegando a su conclusión. Tú "peleando" contra mí en El Templo del Aire, uniéndote a su equipo y haciéndote pasar como su amigo y lo mejor es que tienes a la Avatar a tus pies, locamente enamorada de ti. Felicitaciones hermanito, has tenido tu encanto con las chicas después de todo" Azula rio suavemente. "Sigue así querido hermano y nuestro padre te recibirá con gloria, orgullo y honor, pero conoces nuestro trato, apenas asesinemos a la Avatar, los dos mataremos a nuestro padre y así yo seré el Señor del Fuego y así yo cumpliré nuestro trato. Liberar a nuestra madre de su calabozo en donde nuestro padre la ha mantenida oculta todos estos años. Tú seguirás siendo príncipe y serás feliz y todo eso" Dijo Azula mirando sus uñas sin importancia.

Zuko miró hacia un costado, no podía evitar sentirse mal, él no era malo… ya no. Al menos eso él creía. No quería traicionar a nadie pero debía salvar a su madre. Es lo último que le quedaba de familia además de su tío porque para él su hermana y padre ya estaban muertos. "Así que ya lo sabes Zuzu, mañana es la llegada del cometa Sozin y eso significa más poder para nosotros y la batalla final con el Avatar. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la Avatar. Ya sabes, fingiremos un Agni Kai y de repente te revelarás contra la Avatar y la destrozaremos" Dijo Azula con malicia increíble en sus fríos ojos mieles.

"No me falles Zuzu o tú y nuestra madre se abstendrán a las consecuencias" Dijo Azula antes de lanzarse por el filo del Templo Aire para luego usar su Fuego Control como propulsores para volar por el aire. Definitivamente era una prodigio.

Zuko suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras una leve lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. No quería traicionar a nadie pero debía. Lo peor de todo es que él amaba a Suki, la amaba como nunca antes había amado a nada y a nadie y el día de mañana ella estaría muerta por sus propias manos.

Manos que siempre la acariciaban, tocaban y sentía cada milímetro de su piel mientras hacían el amor. Esas manos hipócritas.

Zuko dejó escapar una llamarada de fuego por su boca, demostrando cuán furioso estaba con esta guerra, su hermana y con él mismo. Cuándo el finalmente había aprendido a amar a alguien está persona iba a ser arrebatada de sus brazos y aunque el tratara de defenderla él sabe que no podrá hacerlo, era demasiado débil. Demasiado deshonesto.

El príncipe desterrado sintió dos frágiles brazos rodear su cintura y un cálido beso plantarse en su cuello. "Zuko, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó la voz de su amada. Su aliento cálido contra la oreja de Zuko que automáticamente enviaba escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Sería la última vez que sentiría está sensación.

Zuko dio media vuelta, sus ojos color ámbar chocando contra los azules oscuros de Suki, haciéndolo enamorarse nuevamente de ella pero esto estaba mal, tan mal.

"Sí, claro que estoy bien. Tan solo estaba pensando" Dijo el joven príncipe, mientras observaba las nubes que estaban cerca del Templo del Aire a su costado. Zuko sintió una gran opresión en el corazón cuando Suki besó su mejilla y apoyaba su mentón contra el fuerte hombro de Zuko, el chico con la cicatriz deslizó sus brazos por la cintura de la Avatar, apegándola a su pecho manteniéndola segura. O mejor dicho tratando de hacerla sentir segura.

Al menos por ahora estaba segura.

Zuko miró a la chica y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar, mientras Suki presionaba su mano aún más contra su mejilla, la mano de Zuko siempre estaba tibia. Suki aún no puede creer como es que ella se enamoró de su ex enemigo, que al final era un chico que estaba tan sólo perdido. Estaba en medio de dos caminos. Su honor y el bien, pero después de todo Zuko logró encontrar el camino correcto y bueno, después de eso, los espíritus los juntaron.

Y Suki nunca se había sentido tan protegida y amada nunca antes.

La chica de pelo café-rojizo observó los dorados ojos de su novio que por alguna razón estaban apagados, como si estuvieran ocultando una gran verdad y que Zuko ya se estaba lamentando desde ya. Suki pensó que era por su preocupación por que ella prometió que le ayudaría a vencer a su hermana primero para luego ir tras el Señor del Fuego, pensó que él se estaba lamentando porque tal vez tendría que matar a su propia sangre.

Oh, qué mal que estaba pues nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que la muerte no sería de la hermana del príncipe sino la de ella.

Zuko tomó a Suki y la besó, suavemente y deliciosamente. Este beso diciendo cuanto él la amaba, cuanto la amará, cuanto lo sentía. Lamentablemente para Suki era un beso más de muchos, no un beso de despedida ni un beso de perdón. Zuko sabía bien que esta sería la última noche que ella estaría aquí, con él. En este mundo y luego él tendría que despedirse de ella y dejarla ir. Sin embargo, Suki no lo sabía.

Zuko sabía todo, tenía el futuro de su amor en sus manos pero Suki no sabía nada y no podía controlar nada.

Zuko la comenzó a besar agresivamente, gritando en su mente _"Lo siento", "No me dejes" _y _"Te amo". _Zuko entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio y la acostó sobre su cama, lentamente desasiéndose de la ropa en medio. Zuko acariciaba la suave piel de la chica, mientras este deslizaba las prendas de ropa, grabándola en su memoria para siempre. Susurraba un "te amo" mientras sus cuerpos se unían y finalmente Zuko lloraba mientras la Avatar dormía plácidamente a su lado después de hacer el amor. Zuko se durmió después de llorar por horas y de besar el suave pelo de la chica insaciablemente. El olor a lotos blancos y césped se mantendría en su memoria para siempre y cómo las lágrimas eran también saladas como su corazón.

.

Zuko envió una llamarada en dirección de su hermana, mientras está la desviaba. Suki estaba mirando la pelea, esperando ayudar a Zuko si era necesario.

"Vamos Zuko, puedes dar más que esto" Dijo la prodigio. Zuko abrió los ojos, está era la señal. Ahora él tendría que asesinar a Suki, su amor, el Avatar y la última esperanza del mundo. Zuko solo bajo la cabeza y continuó con el plan._ "Lo siento Suki"_ Murmuró antes de girarse rápidamente y enviar una llamarada a Suki. La llama quemó el brazo de la Avatar, que desprevenida trató de defenderse como pudo pero su intentó fue en vano. Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Suki cuando el fuego quemó su delicada piel.

"Zuko ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Preguntó Suki, mientras observaba su brazo que estaba rojo y con llagas en el. Zuko no respondió, no tenía el valor para hacerlo y tan sólo liberó otra llamarada está vez quemando un ojo de la Avatar. Suki tapo su ojo con su mano no quemaba mientras lloraba. La habían traicionado. Y ella fue suficientemente idiota para caer.

Cuando Suki quitó la mano de su ojo derecho, Zuko vio un reflejo de él, y fue como si cuando hubiera vuelto al pasado mientras su padre le daba el mismo trato. Incluso podía sentir el dolor que Suki sentía ahora y lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Era su padre.

"Zuko…" Dijo la chica, casi desfallecida por el dolor. "¿Por qué?" Dos simples palabras que puso el mundo de Zuko en cabeza. La angustia y el remordimiento nunca más lo dejarían vivir.

"Lo siento Suki, lo hago por mi madre. Si no lo hago, la matarán y no quiero perderla, no cómo lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo" Dijo Zuko con una voz fría casi irreconocible.

"Zuko…. Yo te amo" Dijo Suki, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Zuko solo volteó y dijo con duras palabras. "Yo no, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Todo era una trampa para al fin poder traerte de rodillas ante la Nación del Fuego" Dijo Zuko creyendo que sí le decía que si nunca la amo su muerte iba a ser menos dolorosa porque al final es peor morir por manos de alguien que te ama a de alguien que nunca te amo. Que mal que estaba nuevamente pues lo que él no sabía era que el momento que él dijo eso el corazón de Suki se rompió en miles de cientos de pedazos y en ese momento Suki dejo de luchar. Ese momento Suki se dio por vencida.

Azula, viéndolo todo desde la distancia sonrió maliciosamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hermano. Y viendo a la Avatar dándose por vencida, tomó la oportunidad y le disparó un rayo que le atravesó el pecho y dejando al Avatar sin aliento. La Avatar al fin cayó y se retorció en el suelo. Zuko no podía mirar mientras el lloraba y se lamentaba.

Después de unos minutos la Avatar dejó de respirar y falleció. Lo que nadie sabe es que ella no murió por el rayo sino por su corazón roto que se había cansado de latir pues ya no tenía fuerza ni razón para hacerlo. Lo último que vino a la mente de Suki fueron dos ojos dorados mientras las palabras "Te amo" los acompañaban para después caer en oscuridad absoluta.

La Avatar Suki había muerto y con ella parte de Zuko.

.

Azula guio a su hermano a la celda de su madre. Ellos habían derrotado al Señor del Fuego, tomado a todos los aliados de Suki al calabozo entre ellos estaban Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph que pasarían el resto de sus vidas ahí. Con Suki la civilización de los nómadas del aire, se rumorea que el espíritu del Avatar no regresará sino dentro de algunos años ya que su muerte fue demasiado prematura y el espíritu Avatar (Raava) no encontrará a alguien de las Tribus Agua según el ciclo Avatar, para poder dar paso al siguiente Avatar. Ba-Sing-Se había caído y la Nación del Fuego ahora tenía poder absoluto de todas las naciones.

Su tío fue a prisión junto a un grupo conocido como "El Loto Blanco" y será ejecutado como traidor directo del reino junto con sus amigos. Fue en ese momento que Zuko pensó que si esto valió la pena pero ya todo estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

Sus pensamientos se fueron cuando Azula abrió el calabozo y Zuko corrió para ver dentro de este, lo que no se espero es no ver a nadie ni ser empujado dentro de este. Zuko cayó al suelo y volteó cuando las puertas se cerraban a sus espaldas y miraba a su hermana por un rectángulo en este.

"¡Azula! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame salir en este momento!" Demando el chico mientras golpeaba la puerta con su puño.

"Hermanito, hermanito, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer pues yo soy el Señor del Fuego" Sonrió Azula.

"¿Dónde está mamá? Tú me prometiste que ella estaba aquí. ¡No esto!" Dijo Zuko mientras podía sentir fuego pasar por sus venas.

"Pues mi querido hermano, todo era mentira para que nos entregues al Avatar en bandeja de plata. Si qué eres torpe hermanito. No sé dónde está nuestra madre y nunca lo supe, te engañe todo este tiempo" La cara de Zuko palideció, no podía creer que haya sido tan idiota. Creer en Azula ¡JÁ!

"Y ahora tú mataste a tu amor, mataste la poca esperanza que le quedaba a este mundo y nuestro tío y tus amigos van a ser asesinados gracias a ti. Wow, qué bueno que no gobiernas está nación o todos te verían la cara" Rió Azula mientras se alejaba de la celda de su hermano. "Bueno debo agradecerte, al menos no dejaré que te torturen… mucho. Y alístate que mañana verás a tus amigos morir, te reservé la primera fila" Rio Azula una vez más antes de desaparecer por los pasillos de la prisión.

A Zuko le costaba respirar, había matado y destruido al mundo por una falsa promesa, por haber sido tan idiota. Zuko no pudo y vomitó en una esquina de su celda, su estómago daba vueltas y su compostura se hizo pedazos mientras el ex príncipe lloraba derrotado. Era un idiota.

**75 años después**

Zuko no sabía cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio la luz del sol ni como estaban las cosas en el mundo, no había visto a su hermana en 40 años cuando ella simplemente se había cansado de jugar con su mente. No sabía si el Avatar ya había vuelto o sí aún el mundo estaría bajo las garras de la Nación del Fuego. Lo que sí sabía era que en su mente seguía fresca la ejecución de su tío y amigos que le había causado pesadillas por todos estos años. Él estaba viejo, desaliñado y ya no sentía nada. La imagen de Suki siempre estaba presente en su mente y aún le dolía como él la había traicionado.

De repente un fuerte temblor hizo la celda de Zuko estremecerse y la puerta de su celda voló por los aires. Zuko se cubrió la cara con sus brazos mientras un par de fuertes brazos lo tomaban. Zuko pensó que le llegó la hora, que su hermana al fin se había cansado de él y lo iba a matar. Al fin.

Al fin iba a estar con Suki de nuevo.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó la voz masculina y Zuko abrió los ojos, ajustándose a la luz que hace mucho no recibía, chocando contra los ojos verdes de un chico musculoso.

"Sí" Dijo con voz rasposa pues no había hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo, hubo un tiempo que el comenzó a hablar con el mismo. Se estaba volviendo loco pero no le daría ese gusto a Azula así que paró.

"Genial" Dijo el chico nuevamente. "Mi nombre es Bolin y estoy aquí junto con algunos amigos para liberar a los prisioneros. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y eres maestro?" Preguntó el chico mientras corrían por los pasillos de los calabozos. Gracias a Agni, Zuko se mantenía en forma ya que había hecho ejercicio todos estos años para mantenerse ocupado.

"Zuko, mi nombre es Zuko y soy Maestro Fuego ¿Por qué liberan a los prisioneros? Mi her… Digo, el Señor del Fuego los hará pedazos" Dijo Zuko mientras corrían al patio principal donde una guerra se llevaba a cabo entre todo tipo de maestros. Fuego, Agua y Tierra estaban peleando.

"Pshht, no te preocupes, tenemos a la Avatar que nos está ayudando" Dijo Bolin antes de correr para ayudar a un chico que hacía fuego control. Zuko estaba en estado de shock. La Avatar este entre ellos, había esperanza de nuevo.

De repente todo el mundo hizo silencio cuando la Avatar empezó a flotar por los aires, ojos brillantes y en estado Avatar mientras Zuko veía a lo lejos a su hermana caer muerta. Finalmente, después de todos estos años, el mundo era libre de la tiranía de la Nación del Fuego. Zuko sonrió después de muchos años.

.

Zuko estaba sentado, tomando un delicioso té de jazmín cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Zuko giró su cara para observar a una chica morena de ojos azules, claramente era de la Tribu del Agua pues se parecía mucho a Katara en relación física. Una amarga sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó que por culpa de él todos sus amigos habían muerto y el mundo estuvo en guerra y desolación por todos estos años.

"Hola" Dijo la chica después de unos segundos, sonriendo levemente. Zuko correspondió la sonrisa para volver a absorber de su té. "Mi nombre es Korra y soy el Avatar" Dijo orgullosa mientras veía como el mundo se veía mejor después de tan solo unos días desde la pelea con Azula.

Lo qué dijo a continuación dejó a Zuko en shock.

"Tú eres Zuko, ¿verdad? Hermano de Azula e hijo de Ozai. No sé por qué pero siento como si te conociera de toda la vida" Sonrió la Avatar mientras frotaba la parte trasera de su cuello. Zuko abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola letra, Mako, hermano de Bolin llamó a Korra diciendo que tenía que irse a la reunión para fundar la nueva ciudad que juntará a las Naciones, la llamarían Ciudad República.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, el deber me llama. Hasta luego Zuko" Dijo la Avatar mientras corría hacia Mako, junto a sus amigos Bolin y Asami.

"Hasta luego… Suki" Dijo Zuko. Y en ese momento sintió como una parte era devuelta a él. La parte que Suki se llevó cuando había muerto pero ahora se la habían regresado porque Suki estaba viva.

Zuko miró a la chica de ojos azules tomar la mano de la otra y besar sus labios suavemente y Zuko sonrió.

Suki estaba más viva que nunca.

**A/N: Y aquí mi fanfic. Lo siento si fue trsite y lo que haya sido pero tuve que hacerlo. Soy demasiado buena haciendo a los otros sufrir. AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… No broma. **

**Es sólo que no me pude resistir a la idea, esto es AU como dije antes. Espero que no esté mal si incluí LOK pero necesitaba un desenlace y como pueden ver también incluí un poco de Korrasami (Yo y mi obsesión) En fin espero que les haya gustado. :) **

**Recuerden, sus reviews alimentan el alma y espíritu de un escritor. Así que háganme gorda por tantos comentarios" :3 **

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Korralicious**


End file.
